


Moxara Eyal: A Private Day

by Agilecipher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agilecipher/pseuds/Agilecipher
Summary: Moxara and Darian have a lovely day
Kudos: 1





	Moxara Eyal: A Private Day

"Definitely some of my finer handiwork." Darian smiled as he stood at the end of the bed and stroked his short beard thoughtfully. Moxara sat on her heels on the edge of the large duvet wearing nothing but a slim black blindfold and the richly purple satin ropes that bound her hands behind her back. Her pale skin had an ethereal glow under the dim lights as she sat on private display for her lover, and he drank in the vision, ingraining it in his memory.

"Darian…" she began to protest as a chill went down her spine, but he placed one long finger over her dark red lips to silence her. Her heart pounded as she repressed the desire to squirm or pull away from the straps, the heat between her legs growing steadily as she had patiently submitted to the binding. When he suggested she work on control, she had assumed he meant meditation or breathing exercises. Stripped and bound, she felt only the fiery heat of desire he always kindled. Despite her fiercely independent nature, she simply could not say no to the man.

"Oh Mox, you are divine," he husked as he ran his finger across her collarbone and around her breast, dragging his thumb across her hardened nipple. "But you have never been good at obeying." He pinched her nipple hard, eliciting a small gasp that parted her lips. Her abdomen tightened as her body responded to his touch, craving his hands and mouth on her. "I cannot wait to have those beautiful lips of yours wrapped around my cock, but first you must prove what an obedient servant you are." His voice was low as he continued to tease her, pinching her other nipple and pulling away, depriving her of the contact she desired. Her head was swimming with lust and she licked her lips in anticipation. Darian groaned in response, his swollen cock straining against his tight black pants, as he knelt and pulled her up against him, parting her legs over his muscular thigh. Her hips bucked in response as her wetness dripped down onto him.

"You and I both know you can break those restraints, but you will not. You will do only as I instruct you." He grabbed her hips and pushed her down across his leg, stroking her pussy with his leg and admiring the slick stain left behind; "always so wet… so very ready." She lifted her chin, seeking his mouth, desperate for him to penetrate her with his tongue or… but Darian continued rocking her up and down his thigh, keeping her masked face at a distance. The steady friction on her cleft built, massaging her most sensitive nub until it became overwhelming, Mox shuddered in pleasure, her thighs clenching as her inner muscles pulsed with orgasm. Pulling her up against his bare chest, he whispered into her ear: "did I say you could come?"

She gave a small mewl of apology as she hung in his strong embrace, the electricity in her blood discharged with her orgasm, but her breathing was still heavy with need. Everything from his deep resonant voice to the dark musky scent of his flesh kept her constantly on edge, craving his body in hers. He undid the ties and removed her blindfold, kissing her wrists before releasing her.

"I'm sorry I displeased you…" her voice was soft as she looked up into his coal-black eyes and wrapped her newly-freed arms around his neck. "But you didn't specifically say I _couldn't_ come…"

He gave a low chuckle in response and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not saying it's problematic that you are so… receptive… but you could benefit from some self-control." Lifting her off his leg, he tossed her back on the bed and stood.

"Why? You seem to have enough for both of us." Mox grinned as she ran her hands up her hips and waist, massaging her small, firm breasts. "Perhaps I'm not as tempting as before…"  
she mused, daring him to return to bed with her.

"Don't expect me to interrupt you - I could watch you pleasure yourself all day." Darian leaned back against the wall. She gave a small sigh of defeat before extracting herself from the bed and striding up to his tall form.

"You make it very difficult to be controlled when you are so devastatingly handsome." She purred up at him as she ran her hands down his chest and curled her forefingers into the waistband of his slacks. Keeping her pale blue eyes locked on his, she bit her lower lip and slid her hand inside, running her palm over his silky length before gripping him tightly.

"You," he grunted as he gave in, pulling her up against him, "do make a compelling argument." She smiled up at him as she withdrew her hand, unfastening his pants to let them pool at his ankles. He kicked them aside as she knelt before him, taking his thick cock in her hand before kissing the swollen head. He groaned as he watched her dark red lips encircle and surround him, a vision he would never tire of seeing. His balls tightened as she began rhythmically sucking and licking him, flicking her tongue along his sensitive flesh. His breathing began to catch in his throat as she increased her pace, bringing him close to the edge.

"Fuck Mox, you are incredible," he growled and she looked up at him lustily. "But if you keep that up, I'll be undone." She continued her unrelenting assault, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked harder and faster until she brought him to release, his cock spasming in her mouth as he filled her with his salty cum. Easing the pressure, she licked an sucked, swallowing his release and lapping him clean. Beads of sweat dripped down Darian's solid chest as he pulled her up into his arms, hugging her tightly against him.

"I love you." her voice was soft as she reveled in the safety and warmth of his embrace. He gave a firm squeeze before relaxing his arms.

His brow furrowed as he looked down at her. "I…" she interrupted him, placing a thin finger on his full lips.

"It's okay" she smiled at him. "Just never leave my side."

He grimaced and pulled her close again, grateful for the comfort of their relationship after so many years of longing, but unable to make a promise he couldn't ensure he kept.


End file.
